


Here With You: A Tribute to Kaye Austen Michaels

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Multi, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HERE WITH YOU is published by Over the Rainbow Productions, May 2010. This zine was created as a tribute to Kaye Austen Michaels for her contributions to Starsky & Hutch fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You: A Tribute to Kaye Austen Michaels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaye Austen Michaels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaye+Austen+Michaels).



> HERE WITH YOU is published by Over the Rainbow Productions, May 2010. This zine was created as a tribute to Kaye Austen Michaels for her contributions to Starsky & Hutch fandom.
> 
> THIS IS A MIXED ZINE and contains both gen and slash stories. Since this zine contains adult material, it will not be knowingly sold to anyone under 18. This is an amateur publication created for entertainment only. There is no intent to infringe on any rights held by any holders of rights to Starsky & Hutch.
> 
> EDITED AND PROOFED by Laura McEwan. Any extraneous errors are hers.
> 
> OVER THE RAINBOW PRODUCTIONS
> 
> c/o Laura McEwan
> 
> padawan_laura@yahoo.com

[Here With You: A Tribute to Kaye Austen Michaels](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=304)

On the StarskyHutchArchive.net.


End file.
